


Underdose

by Author_In_Silver_Ink



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Attempted Suicide, Character Redemption, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Jasper lives, Jasper lives au, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of Suicide, Mommma clarke, Survival, daddy jasper, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_In_Silver_Ink/pseuds/Author_In_Silver_Ink
Summary: The one in which Jasper survives with Clarke and Madi.Warning: alcohol and drug abuse and mentions of suicide!!





	1. Chapter 1

When jasper woke up he was, as one would imagine, shocked. For one, he actually woke up, which was not in his plan. The other thing to shock him was the smell, it smelled like someone had died, which made sense considering he was the one to mix the poison. The thing that really got him, though, was the view. He was swaddled in a blanket against a window, a window that displayed the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. The landscape was scorched and had an odd hue to it, it was a landscape he had never planned to see.

"Well fuck me." He mumbled slamming his head against the glass, a few tears slipping out. Everything had officially gone wrong, not only had Monty seen him die, but now he wasn't even dead. 

Slowly, Jasper got up, stepping over various bodies he was supposed to leave earth with. But, he supposed, maybe he had. He was always going to commit suicide, but when others joined him, he crossed a line. He couldn't help but think that this was his personal hell, his punishment. 

After some venturing he found himself at the bar. He raised an old drink to his lips, only to set it down again. It didn't feel right. He was drinking around the dead people he had lead to the grave. 

Tears streaming down his face, he slowly began moving the bodies into a small room that he knew could lock from the inside. He would live for these victims, but if he was to do so, he couldn't look at them every day.

\---

When Clarke awoke she was in an immeasurable amount of pain. Her entire body felt raw, and judging by her reflection on the floor, it was. She also noticed she was very bald, her scalp and face just as grotesque as the rest of her body.

As she lifted herself up, her arms shook, unable to handle the weight of her body. Still, she prevailed, slowly walking to the tub Raven had previously used to save herself. Dipping her hands in she began to rub her body.

Once she felt her wounds were clean enough (more so, once she could no longer handle the pain) Clarke walked to a couch and laid down. Her gaze was empty as she rested. 

"How am I supposed to survive the apocalypse, how did I in the first place?" 

A single tear ran down her face as she thought about her friends underground, and her friends who were either in the sky or dead.

It was then she decided she needed to make it through. She needed to be on earth six years in the future to greet her loved ones to the new planet. But, more immediately, she needed to get supplies. 

Clarke knew there was enough in the lab to survive for a little over a month, maybe two if she really stretched it. She would need to be healed by then, she would need to be able to journey to the only other place that would have any food or medical supplies with a chance of surviving primfya.

Arkadia.

~~~  
3 MONTHS LATER  
~~~

Jasper smoked exactly two leaves of dried weed a day. It was the best way he could self medicate, he owed it to the people he had eventually murdered to live through his hell. They remained in the small room, along with all of the hallucinogenics they had overdosed on. Jasper knew that if he had access to the drugs he would do something he would regret, it was hard enough having the necessary alcohol and marijuana around.

Jasper was eating some veggies from the small garden he was able to sustain using mad tracked in from the cars when he heard it. A mechanical crashing indicated someone had opened a door, one of the doors that had magically stay sealed through primfiya in order to ensure his misery. 

Before Jasper could react he fell off the stool he was on. He couldn't breath and his skin felt like lava. He could faintly hear the door close again as he was fading out, the last thing he saw was a beat-up Clarke with an inch of hair.

As Jasper faded into the darkness he smiled up at his old friend. While sad she was dead too, it was comforting to know there was someone else in hell to keep him company.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke did not want to risk taking the suit off, but she had to admit that it was quite the hastle. As she walked along the odd planes that once made up a forest, debris stuck to the glass, the fabric of the suit got caught on fragments of things from charred bone to metal that used to make up weaponry. She would take the suffocating thing off if it didn't mean risking her health.

During her time in the lab she would to experiments to see how her body reacted to the new atmosphere. The first time she simply took off a glove, her hand becoming just as hurt as it had been when Clarke annicially woke up. She did a few tests after that, once a week to be precise, to see at what rate the environment was improving. The answer Clarke found was one she did not like, the atmosphere was just as terrible as it had been day one, if anything less firey. 

Six weeks in she stopped these test because she was sure of one thing, she needed to find a way to get to arkadia. She fixed up her suit and went out a few times, finding our what she needed to avoid in the new world. Rocks were particularly bad, not all of them of course, but the blue ones. She wasn't sure what they had been before, but, with the toxins and radiation in the air, it had become something impossibly hard, any sharp part of it could easily tear through her equipment and flesh. She was thankful, though, that it was so bright in color, making it easy to avoid. Still, she wished Raven or Monty had been with her to explain what the fuck it was, then lecture her on how it was the same rock as it had been, just under constant chemical reactions.

After a week of this routine she set out, the car Clarke had taken to the lab was unusable, much of the metal melted and deformed. It was because of this that she mad her trip on foot, a trip that she had been on for two weeks. All of her water and food was inside of the suit so she didn't have to take it off to recharge, but her supplies was dwendaling. 

Luckily, Clarke believed she was close to arkadia. All of her normal landmarks were destroyed, but she had a feeling in her heart that she wouldn't be hiking much longer. Her feeling was right, she eventually found the old settlement, the ark itself in incredible shape. Such good shape that she wondered how much stronger that mental was than what the grounders had been using. Clarke slowly approached the building, stopping at where they used to pull the cars in.

She examined it for a moment wondering how exactly she would open it. The button they used to press had been scorched away, but there was a key that could be used in case of emergency, a key she did not have. She thought back to her friends, knowing full well that both Raven and Bellamy would have hidden spares in case anything went wrong. Clarke spent the better part of three hours looking around the area, only to find it barried under five feet of dirt directly under the door, a note was with it with Bellamy's handwriting with it. She slowly put the note in her pocket, a few tears welling in her eyes.

Anxious to get her suit off, Clarke quickly slid the door open, only to hear a loud clanging from within the building. Suspicious, she closed the door and brought a switch blade out of her pocket and slid it open, she had found the weapon inside of the lab and brought it with her, not willing to take any risks. As she krept around her old home she found a sight she did not expect, a sight that was laying on the ground, breathing, near the bar.

She more so heard the knife clattering to the ground than she felt herself drop it. Clarke was running to her friend, her supposedly dead friend, who was now covered in all too familiar welts and twitching where he laid. Clarke found herself next to Jasper in time so see a smile on his face before his eyes closed. Quickly Clarke set out to find a seringe, she just found someone who had meraculously lived through the apocalypse, she wasn't going to let him die now. It took ten minutes to find, but she knew getting a seringe was the easy part to the plan that she could not recall actually coming up with.

The hard part of course, was going to be operating on herself to get the bone marrow out. She decided her knee would be the easiest part of her body to work on as she settled herself down next to the ailed boy. Clarke stripped her suit off in record time, taking it between her teeth as to make sure she didn't accidentally bite her tongue off. 

With shaking hand she stabbed at the area, doing her best to remember what her mom had done to Luna. How exactly she stabbed the girl and how to find the marrow itself. Clarke knew she was screaming, could hear it muffled by the suit, but the adrenaline that was allowing her to focus on the task and not her own pain. It took what felt like forever to finally get to the marrow, Clarke then slowly drew it out. Now she felt the pain, felt herself scream, it took everything in her not to stop drawing the black supstamce out of her body. 

Once the seringe was full she pulled the needle out of her leg and throw up the little she had in her stomach. Clarke then turned to Jasper with a renewed level of care, she took her time finding a vain, then squirted her blood into him before passing out.

~~~

Clarke, of course, was the first of the two to wake up from their mutual operations. She slowly got to her feet and wandered around the familiar building. Jasper had changed things a bit, there seemed to be a small garden in what had been a set of sinks when the ark was airborne. She eventually found a car that had its back doors open, all of the seats were down and bankets and pillows were spread about it. Once Clarke found his make shift bed she went back for Jasper, carrying his pale, scarred, but recovering from back to it. 

After he was settled in she started looking for supplies. The old supply room was locked from the inside, but the alcohol was still out, which would have to do for sterilizing his blisters. After not finding any gauze she settled for some spare cloths in the old wash room. Realizing she was in her bra she slipped on a warn black v-neck and dark wash jeans. She then dove into the children's cloths, knowing neither her or Jasper would find them useful, and used her switch blade to cut them into strips.

When Clarke returned to the boy he was in the same shape as before. She knew from personal experience with radiation that he would remain out cold for a couple of days. She dipped one of the prices of cloth in Monty's moonshine, then began dabbing at Jasper's wounds. Quickly after starting this process Clarke realized that Jasper was scorched everywhere and stripped him. Clarke felt a small sense of guild but knew it had to be done. After sanatizing a majority of the boys body she began to wrap it in the cloth scarps. Once she was done she tucked Jasper into the blankets, taking his cloths into the wash room and coming out with pajamas she knew had belonged to Monty. She felt like maybe they would give Jasper a level of comfort when he woke up. Folding the cloths and leaving them next to his resting form, Clarke kisses his forehead and walked away. Jasper had survived in here through hard work, and she would have to take up his chores while he was healing.

~~~

When Jasper woke up, he felt like apsolute shit. His entire body felt like fire, yet he also felt unreasonably cold. Letting out a moan he tried to move, only to find himself swaddled like a baby in his new bed. 

A moment later Clarkes grinning face was above him. "Hey sleeping beauty, how you feeling?"

Jasper licked his lips, realize how dry his mouth felt. "Like shit." His voice was deeper than usual, sounding slightly rugged.

Clarke, realizing what was wrong, tilted his head up and held a jar of water to his lips. As he slowly sipped on the drink she began to talk. "When I opened the door some radiation came in. I closed it pretty quick, but it still got you pretty good. I had to make you a nightblood for you to pull through. By the way, Monty told us you had died, how are you here?"

Once Jasper was done drinking the water he put his hand out, pushing the jar away. "Did Monty make it to the bunker?"

Clarke shrugged half heartedly. "Not really, but there's a good chance he survived. We all went to the lab to try and get Raven, who was accentally doing the same as you. When we got there it became apparent that we needed to try and make it to what's left of the ark in space. I stayed behind to get a connection and turn it on. It took longer than expected so I'm not sure if it happened in time, if it lasted. But I'd like to think Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Emori, Murphy, Harper, and Echo are alive up there."

Jasper nodded in confirmation. "Oh they defginetly survived, or else Murphy and Echo would probably be in here with us."

Clark tilted her head in confusion. "I don't get it, they would still end up in space, just not alive."

Jasper's eyes widened drastically. "Oh, you haven't realized it yet."

"Realize what?" Clarke voice was concerned and slow.

Jasper reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Listen, us, we're not really bad people. We just made a lot of mistakes, we caused a lot of death, it's sad, but it makes sense. We have eachother, though, maybe this won't be as bad."

Clarke starred at Jasper for a long minute before shaking her head. "I don't... I don't understand..."

Jasper stared at her with sad eyes, feeling as though the poor blonde was in denial. 

"Clarke... we died... we're in hell."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a little short bc it's more of a set up. Also, updates will probably be separatic, either far spar or day after day depending on what's going on. Next chapter is in a couple of days though;)


End file.
